1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical thermo-voltaic solar power system for use in connection with home, business, and industrial power generation. The mechanical thermo-voltaic solar power system has particular utility in connection with generating power in a cleaner, safer, and more efficient way.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clean and efficient power generation is a growing concern in today's world. As the demand for more electricity to supply homes, businesses, and industry there is a continuing effort to also protect the environment. Although photovoltaic solar power generation is making strides towards providing cleaner power, there is the need towards improving the efficiency of such power generation. The use of thermo-voltaic solar power collectors coupled with steam turbines or Stirling engines have the potential to provide such needed improvements in power generation efficiency.
The use of thermo-voltaic power generators is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,293 to Vitale discloses a low temperature solar-to-electric power conversion system, which uses a dish-type solar collector to heat a transport fluid that supplies a Stirling engine to provide electric power and hot water. However, the Vitale '293 patent is different in structure from the present invention and does not use a solar collector array and optical conduits for collecting and transporting the solar energy to the Stirling engine. Additional, the patent does not disclose an automatic light collector-aiming feature for maximizing the overall efficiency of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,990 to Meijer also discloses a solar powered Stirling engine, which uses a dish-type solar collector in combination with a Stirling engine to provide electric power. In this patent emphasis is placed on aiming the collection disc to maintain maximum efficiency throughout the yearly seasons. However, the Meijer '990 patent is different in structure from the present invention and does not use a solar collector array and optical conduits for collecting and transporting the solar energy to the Stirling engine.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,334 to Nilsson et al. discloses a solar energy power generation system, which uses a dish-type solar collector in combination with a Stirling engine to provide electric power. However, the Nilsson '334 patent is different in structure from the present invention and does not use a solar collector array and optical conduits for collecting and transporting the solar energy to the Stirling engine.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,825 to Lasich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,988 to Benson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,123 to Ehrig disclose apparatus that may be of general interest and pertinent to the construction and design of the present invention. The Lasich '825 patent discloses a high efficiency method for the production of hydrogen from solar radiation. The Benson '988 patent discloses a solar powered free-piston Stirling engine. Finally, the Ehrig '123 patent discloses an engery generating system, primarily for use in with satellites and space stations. However, all of these patents disclose apparatus that is different in structure from the present invention and do not use a solar collector array and optical conduits for collecting and transporting the solar energy to a mechanical generator.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mechanical thermo-voltaic solar power system that uses a solar array panel light collector. Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved mechanical thermo-voltaic solar power system that can be used for generating high efficiency electrical power. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the mechanical thermo-voltaic solar power system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating high efficiency electrical power.